Eli WagesTales
TheCartoonMan12's Movie Spoof "VeggieTales" Cast *Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob SquarePants) as Bob the Tomato *E.B. (Hop) as Larry the Cucumber *Rocky the Flying Squirrel w/ Bullwinkle as an Extra (Rocky and Bullwinkle) as Junior Asparagus *Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Laura Carrot *Yang (Yin Yang Yo) as Archibald Asparagus *Bob the Tomato (Himself) (VeggieTales in the House) as Jimmy Gourd *Larry the Cucumber (Himself) (VeggieTales in the House) as Jerry Gourd *Xiro (Noah's Ark) as Pa Grape *Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) as Mr.Lunt *Berk (The Trap Door) as Mr. Nezzer *Pit and Roll (A Bug´s Life) as Jean Claude and Phillipe Pea *Squilvia (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Madame Blueberry *Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Petunia Rhubarb *Mung Daal (Chowder) as ? *Miss Piggy (Muppets) as Ellen Gourd *Surly (The Nut Job) as Dad Asparagus (Mike Asparagus) *Andie (The Nut Job) as Mom Asparagus (Lisa Asparagus) *Dewey Duck (DuckTales) as ? *Louie Duck (DuckTales) as ? *The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) as Frankencelery/Phil Winkelstein *Yogi Bear, Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) and Grundel (Thumbelina) as The Scallions *Yin (Yin Yang Yo) as Lovey Asparagus *Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Mabel and Penelope *Spongebob SquarePants as The Peach *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Apollo Gourd *Sam the Eagle (The Muppets) as Goliath *Woody (Toy Story) as Art Bigotti *Scrat (Ice Age) as Khalil Episode #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993) #God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (1994) #Are You My Neighbor? (1995) #Squidward, Rocky and E.B. (1995) #Rocky and the Giant Eagle (1996) #The Toy That Saved Christmas (1996) # E.B.-Boy! & the Plankton from Outer Space! (1997) # E.B. and the Big Wall!(1997) # Madame Squilvia (1998) #E.B.-Boy and the Rumor Lina (1999) #King E.B. and the Ducky (2000) #Wendy the Girl Who Became Queen (2000) #Rocky the Kindly Viking (2001) #The Star of Christmas (2002) #The Ballad of E.B. (2003) #An Easter Carol (2004) #A Bunnie's Tale (2004) #Patrick Star of the Opera (2004) #E.B. and the Great Pie War (2005) #E.B. and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (2005) #Lord of the Beans (2005) #Sheerluck E.B. and the Golden Ruler (2006) #E.B.Boy and the Bad Yzma (2006) #E.B.: Tuba Warrior (2006) #E.B. and the Big Exit (2007) #The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2007) #Squidward and E.B.'s Big River Rescue (2008) #Xiro and the Amazing Promise (2009) #E.B. and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (2009) #Remy: A Story of Joyful Giving (2009) #Rockystachio (2010) #Sweetpea Cream (2010) #It's a Meaningful Life (2010) #Twas the Night Before Easter (2011) #Princess and the Popstar (2011) #The Little Drummer Boy (2011) #E.B. Good and His Not-So-Merry Men (2012) #The Penniless Princess (2012) #The League of Incredible Eli Wages (2012) #The Little House That Stood (2013) #MacE.B. and the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013) #Merry E.B. and the True Light of Christmas (2013) #Eli Wages in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014) #Pony Night Fever (2014) #Beauty and the Sonic (2014) #Xiro's Ark (2015) Merchandise None Feature Films #Yang: A Eli WagesTales Movie (2002) #The Eli Wages Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A Eli WagesTales Movie (2008) #Squidward & E.B.: The Movie (TBA) Other videos *Holiday Double Feature (2004) *The Bumblyburg Super-Hero Value Pack (2004) *The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (2003) *The Complete Silly Song Collection (2004) *Squidward and E.B.'s How to Draw! (2004) *Squidward and E.B.'s Favorite Stories (1998) *More of Squidward and E.B.'s Favorite Stories (1998) *Rocky's Favorite Stories (1999) *E.B.'s Favorite Stories (2000) *Classics from the Crisper (2000) *Very Silly Songs! (1997) *The End of Silliness? (1998) *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2001) *If I Sang a Silly Song... (2012) *Eli WagesTales Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Rabbit (2006) *Eli WagesTales Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo (2006) *Eli WagesTales Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips (2007) *Eli WagesTales Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend (2007) *And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with E.B.: The Complete Collection (2013) *Lessons from the Sock Drawer (2008) *God Made You Special (2007) *God Loves You Very Much (2011) *Silly Little Thing Called Love (2010) *Happy Together! (2011) *E.B. Learns to Listen (2011) *Squidward Lends a Helping Hand (2011) *Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! (2012) *Season Love One Another (2012) *All the Shows Volume One (1993-1999) (2012) *All the Shows Volume Two (2000-2005) (2013) *All the Shows Volume Three (2006-2010) (2014) *Heroes of the Bible! Raptors, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!) (2002) *Heroes of the Bible! Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! (2002) *Heroes of the Bible! A Baby, A Quest and the Wild, Wild West! (2009) *Growing Generous Kids! (2010) *Growing Patient Kids! (2010) *Growing Faithful Kids! (2010) *Growing Kindhearted Kids! (2010) *Growing Courageous Kids! (2010) *Growing Confident Kids! (2010) Albums *Eli WagesTales Sing-Alongs: Squidward and E.B.'s Backyard Party *Eli WagesTales Sing-Alongs: Bunnies' Boat Load of Fun *Eli WagesTales Sing-Alongs: Squidward and E.B.'s Sunday Morning Songs *Eli WagesTales Sing-Alongs: Rocky's Bedtime Songs *Eli WagesTales Sing-Alongs: Rockabye Eli Wages *Eli WagesTales Sing-Alongs: Rocky's Playtime Songs *Squidward and E.B. Sing the 70's *Squidward and E.B. Sing the 80's *Eli WagesTales Sing-Alongs: Squidward and E.B.'s Campfire Songs *Eli WagesTunes *Eli WagesTunes 2 *Eli WagesTunes: A Queen, A King and A Very Blue Squilvia *Eli WagesTunes 4 *Animalz in the Sink *Eli WagesTales Greatest Hits *Eli WagesRocks! *Squidward and E.B. Go Country *E.B.Boy: The Soundtrack *Eli WagesTales Sing-Alongs: On the Road with Squidward and E.B. *Eli WagesTales Sing-Alongs: O Eli Wages, Where Art Thou? *Eli WagesTales Sing-Alongs: Squidward and E.B.'s Toddler Songs *Eli WagesTales Sing-Alongs: More Sunday Morning Songs with Squidward and E.B. *A Very Eli Wages Christmas *The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree *Yang: A Eli WagesTales Movie Soundtrack *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A Eli WagesTales Movie Soundtrack *Eli WagesTales: Beauty and the Bee: The Soundtrack *Eli WagesTales: All the Songs Volume One *Eli WagesTales: All the Songs Volume Two Spinoffs *3-2-1 Eli Wages! (2000-2008) (Non-Eli WagesTales Spinoff) *E.B.Boy: The Cartoon Adventures (2002-2003) (4 episodes) *Eli WagesTales on TV (2006-2009) (11 min. Episodes) *Eli WagesTales in the House (2014-2016) *Eli WagesTales in the City (2017-) *Eli WagesTales: 12 Stories in One (2015-2017) *The Eli WagesTales Show (2019-present) Gallery Squidward.png|Squidward as Bob the Tomato E.b. hop 2011.jpg|E.B. as Larry the Cucumber Brittany.jpg|Brittany Miller as Laura Carrot Yang (Yin Yang Yo).jpg|Yin as Archibald Asparagus Bob_2014_vtith.png|Bob the Tomato as Jimmy Gourd=Phil Vischer Larry_2014_vtith.png|Larry the Cucumber as Jerry Gourd=Mike Nawroki Xiro the Lion.png|Xiro as Pa Grape Kermit Muppets Most Wanted.png|Kermit as Mr. Lunt Berk.jpg|Berk as Mr. Nezzer Squilvia.png|Squilvia as Madame Blueberry Cream sonic the hedgehog.png|Cream as Petunia Rhubarb Rocky squirrel going to kick 1.png|Rocky as Junior Asparagus Miss Piggy Ugly.PNG|Ms. Piggy as Ellen Gourd Yogi.jpg|Yogi Bear as Scallion #1 Disney's Bonkers images Bonkers D Bobcat wallpaper and background photos.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat as Scallion #2 Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-8688.jpg|Gundle as Scallion #3 Surly in The Nut Job 2 Nutty by Nature.jpg|Surly as Dad Asparagus Category:Eli Wages Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:Eli WagesTales